A high school story
by Viet grl
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in her class. Inuyahsa thinks she's her cousin in a coma. Sango and Miroku are her friends. to top it off all the girls hate her becasuse she's Juliet in the play with Romeo being high school hottie.....Sesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys and gals. This is my first attempt at a good clean story. No curse words or nothing bad. Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as you have enjoyed my previous stories. This was asked for me to do by me best friend slash sister's mother. I would appreciate any and all criticism. Tell me if you love it or hate it. Well here it is.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she pulled up to the school parking lot. She had a pale as the moon skin that contrasted with her raven shoulder length wavy hair. She wore rock star jeans with a white long sleeved oxford shirt with a black oxford vest. She grabbed her black leather bag and got out of her black 2004 Honda Accord. Locking her car she preceded to the front desk. She was a little late but it was her first day of school. It is the middle of the school year. So of course she'd be a little late.

She walked up to the front desk and got her schedule. Her counselor led her to her first period class which was English Honors. The counselor, who she learned was named Mr. Tanaka, led her to Mrs. Johnson's class. "Mrs. Johnson, this is Kagome. She's going to be your new student." Mr. Tanaka said introducing Kagome. "Hello Kagome. Thank you Mr. Tanaka." Mrs. Johnson said. Mr. Tanaka left and Kagome was left standing in front of the class. "Well Ms. Higurashi, you can take a seat next to Sesshoumaru Takashi." Mrs. Johnson said.

She pointed to a seat next to a silver haired boy with pale skin and amber eyes. His face showed no emotion and his eyes were eerily cold. He was dressed in a clean white button down pressed shirt with black slacks. Kagome took a seat next to him and took out her notebook.

"Okay class tomorrow we're going to be picking parts to play Romeo and Juliet. We'll be performing this for the school. So I want you guys to practice and pay attention to the story. We'll be picking parts out of a hat so no complaining about parts." Mrs. Johnson said. Collective groans were heard throughout the classroom.

After first period ended Kagome was putting things away when a hand was presented right in front of her face. The hand belonged to a girl with tanned skin and long straight hair that was mid way down her back. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she was smiling down at Kagome. "Hi. I'm Sango Mosahari." Sango said. "Hi. Kagome Higurashi is what I go by." Kagome said. "Can I see your schedule?" Sango asked. Kagome handed her schedule and Sango smiled even wider. "You have all my classes. Come on. The next is Science Honors. Mr. Himura is cool! You never wanna miss his class." Sango said.

Kagome smiled. It seems she had found a friend in Sango. "What's your locker number?" Sango asked. "Um, 357." Kagome said. "Good your locker is next to mine against the wall. Come on, we need to put that backpack away." Sango said. Sango led her to the lockers where she was introduced to Sango's friend Miroku. "Hi Miroku. This is Kagome. Kagome, Miroku." Sango said.

A second later Kagome screamed and a loud slap was heard followed by "Pervert!" Kagome yelled. Her face was red and her hand was clenched in a fist. "Miroku! How many times must I tell you not to grope people?" Sango said. "I can't help it if a pretty girl happens to come near my hand." Miroku said. Sango just hit him on top of the head and gathered her books while Kagome put away hers and got out a new notebook.

At lunch the trio was walking to the sakura tree in the courtyard when Kagome heard someone yell. "Kikyou! Kikyou! Hey Kikyou! Why are you hanging out with these losers?" a boy asked. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. He looked a lot like the Sesshoumaru boy in all her classes so far. "Excuse me? I'm Kagome not Kikyou. Kikyou is my cousin. Didn't you know she's been in a coma for at least four months? Who are you anyway?" Kagome asked.

The boy looked at her closely and leaned back. "Keh. I knew you weren't her, wench. Of course I know she's in a coma. I'm her boyfriend." He said. "Oh so you must be Inuyasha. My aunt told me mom about you. You're Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Yea, what of it wench?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome clenched one of her fists. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Not wench." Kagome said. "Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said. He walked off to join a group of people in the corner. "Argh. He gets me so mad. Who does he think he is? Just because his dad owns the richest business in Japan doesn't mean he can act however he wants." Kagome fumed. "Don't mind him. He's just like that." Sango said.

Kagome nodded and both she and Sango left an unconscious Miroku behind for groping them. They sat down under the Sakura tree and enjoyed there lunches. While Kagome was munching on an apple Miroku woke up and joined them. "So Kagome what brings you to Tokyo?" Miroku asked. "Well my mother's father recently passed away and he owned the Sunset Shrine. In his will he left it to my mother. She, my brother Souta, and I moved into the shrine to continue to taking care of it and leave it in our family." Kagome said.

Sango nodded and continued eating. "So Kagome you wanna hit the mall after school?" Sango asked. "No I have to get home. My mom has an interview for a job. I have to go pick up Souta from school and watch him until my mom gets home." Kagome said. "Alright. Well, that's the bell. Time to go back to the prison they call school." Miroku said. They packed up their food and trashed it at a trash can in front of the door.

Their last class was Art with Mr. Chen. "Ok class, today you can make whatever you like. You have two days to do it in and you can use anything in this classroom. Just don't make a mess." he said. Kagome grabbed some graphite pencils and sat at an easel on a stool. Looking around she tried to find some inspiration. Grinning when she found it she began her artwork.

She was finished with the body when Sango came up beside her. "Oh my lord, Kagome this is wonderful. It looks almost like him. If you take away the clothes and markings." Sango said. "Shh Sango. Don't tell anyone who I'm drawing. Ok?" Kagome said still working on the drawing. This time she was working on the landscape. "Alright. I just wanted to tell you it's amazing." Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. I don't know where I got this idea from. It just suited him, you know?" Kagome said. Sango nodded and got back to her drawing. Once the period ended Kagome put her drawing away in a place no one could see it but where she would find it the next day. After gathering her bags and saying good bye to Sango, Kagome left to pick up her little brother.

The next morning Kagome drove to school and met Sango at the front of the building. "Hey Sango, ready for first period? We're picking out our parts for Romeo and Juliet." Kagome said. "No, I would hate to be Juliet." Sango said. "Why?" Kagome asked amazed. "She has to kiss Romeo. Imagine if Miroku was him." Sango said. Both girls thought for a moment and shuddered. "That's disgusting." Kagome said. Just then both girls felt a hand on their bottoms. "Eke! Pervert!" Bbth yelled.

They turned around to see Miroku on the ground with twin handprints on each cheek. "Good morning ladies." Miroku said. "Don't you ever learn pervert?" Sango asked. "I don't think he ever will." Kagome said. Both girls started laughing and walked into the building with Miroku following behind them.

"Alright people. I'm going to walk around with the hat up high so you can't see the papers inside. Take only one and that will be your role for the play." Mrs. Johnson said after everyone was seated. Once it came her turn Kagome reached into the hat and pulled out her role. On the slip of paper in neat cursive writing was the name 'Juliet Capulet'. Kagome sighed. "What did you get Kagome?" Sango asked. It was then that Kagome noticed Sango had a seat next to her.

"I got Juliet. What about you? Who did you get?" Kagome asked. "I got the nurse. I wonder who Miroku got." Sango said. "Sadly Sango, I have the part of the wonderful and handsome Tybalt cousin to fair Juliet." Miroku said. "You do know dear cousin that you will die?" Kagome said. Miroku's face fell. "Mrs. Johnson I don't want to be Tybalt. You never told me I had to die." Miroku said. "Well Miroku, almost all the guys besides the fathers die and you can't change your roles. Now when I call the names tell me who got the part." Mrs. Johnson said.

Kagome didn't pay attention when the other roles were called but when Mrs. Johnson called for Romeo Kagome looked up. Sesshoumaru raised his hand and put it down quickly. "Alright now who's Juliet?" Mrs. Johnson called. All the girls glared at Kagome since she was the only one without a part. Kagome slowly raised her hand and Mrs. Johnson wrote it down.

"Alright, we'll start with Act 1 Scene 5 line 95." Mrs. Johnson said. "This is where Romeo first meets Juliet. Will my Romeo and Juliet please come to the front?" Mrs. Johnson said. Kagome shyly walked to the front with Sesshoumaru following behind.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Sesshoumaru said.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand to much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss."

"Have saints lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Sesshoumaru said.

"Saints, do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips to yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at Mrs. Johnson. She realized what they were looking at her for and she spoke. "Go on. You're going to have to kiss anyway. Might as well start now." she said. Sesshoumaru bent down and presses his lips lightly to hers and got up again after a second.

"You kiss by the book." Kagome said. Mrs. Johnson motioned for Sango to go up to finish the part. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru says, "What is her mother?"

Sango says, "Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady. And a wise and virtuous: I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks."

Sesshoumaru says, "Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt." Just then the bell rang. Mrs. Johnson called out that they needed to practice their lines and that tomorrow they would start from the beginning.

Once again it was time for Art Class. Kagome fetched her drawing from her hiding spot and sat at her easel. Grabbing some paint she sat at her easel once again trying to figure out how to go about her painting. Smiling she decided to start on the scenery first and paint the body later. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't notice the students that were around her. Once she finished everything else she looked at the eyes which she kept white.

She began mixing paints to get the color of amber she wanted. Once she was satisfied she took the smallest brush she had and carefully colored in the eyes. Once she was finished she looked fondly at her finished product. In the middle of the canvas was Sesshoumaru or his likeness at least. He was dressed in an old kimono from the Feudal Era.

The painting wore a baggy top with three red hexagons on the front near his neck with white flowers in them surrounded by red on the inside and outside. The ends of his sleeve had the same design. His pants were completely white and he wore black boots. He also wore black armor that had a spiky shoulder guard on the left side and a long fluffy thing on the right shoulder. The body portion of his armor was pitch black and covered his chest. At his hips it parted like a flower. Two oval shapes adorned the armor at his sides and one in the front. The point ended just above his knees. The armor was lined with silver. Around his armored waist tied twice was a yellow sash that was tied in a bow. On the top outside corner of the sash was a pattern of sort's and then dark blue. The excess of the sash ended just below his knees and ended the same way as the bow ends. At his sides were two swords. One was in a simple black sheath with a blue ribbon making a white diamond pattern in the hilt. The other sword was in a plain black sheath as well. The hilt was wrapped in black silk.

His skin was also pale which made his markings stand out. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon and on his cheeks were a pair of maroon strips that started from his ear and ended under the middle of his eye. The first stripe rested on his cheekbone and the second stripe is half an inch below it on both sides. His wrists also held magenta strips that almost circled his whole wrist. His eyes were cold emotionless amber and reflected his emotionless face. His silver bangs framed the crescent on his forehead and his hair reached to the back of his knees. His hair was blown to the left as if by an unseen wind as well as the sash and kimono. The forest around him was lush and green sakura trees in bloom. The trees surrounded him. Behind him was a beautiful sunset. Its pinks, oranges, and yellows blended wonderfully creating a halo around the person in the painting.

It was then that Kagome noticed her classmates standing in awe around her and her work of art. "What are you guys looking at? My painting isn't that good." Kagome said. "Good? Kagome, it's amazing! Where did you learn to paint like that?" Sango asked. "Well my mother was an expert painter and I take after her. I took many lessons when I was five. Up until today I still take them." Kagome said. The bell rang and Kagome put her painting up to dry.

Kagome met her friends in the parking lot by her Honda. "Alright, so what do you guys want to do today?" Kagome asked. "Do you even need to ask? We're hitting the mall. I need a new wardrobe." Sango said. "Alright, so whose car are we taking?" Kagome asked. "How about we take yours? I need gas in mine." Sango said. "Miroku, are you coming?" Sango asked. "You bet! I need that new game that came out." Miroku said. Sango shook her head and entered the passenger side door while Kagome sat in the driver's seat.

Once they got to the mall Sango jumped out and led her friends to the front door. "Ok, I got a plan. We'll each split up and do some shopping for stuff like games, knick knacks. You know that sort of stuff. We'll meet back here in half an hour and go clothes shopping. Sound good?" Sango asked. The other two nodded their heads and they split up.

Kagome walked around the mall and found that she didn't find anything that looked remotely interesting by the time half an hour was up so she met Sango and Miroku at the meeting spot. "Alright, now it's time to hit DEB's. Kagome and I will shop first and then we'll go shop for you Miroku." Sango said a little too eagerly.

When Kagome got home she collapsed on the couch. She now remembered why she hated the mall. Sango had dragged her to almost every store and bought her two things from each store despite Kagomes objections to the idea. She had said something about getting her out of the dorky clothes she owned. Kagome saw nothing wrong with her pressed shirts and slacks but Sango obviously did.

Kagome lifted her head when her mother came in. "Hello Kagome. How was your day?" her mother asked. "Mom, school was great but I was reminded of why I hate shopping at a mall of any kind." Kagome said. Her mother smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Kagome put those clothes up in your room. We'll figure out what to do with them and which ones to keep." her mother said. Kagome nodded and trudged upstairs where she put the clothes down and fell asleep instantly on her nice warm bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! ook before ya'll jump down my throat at it being so long to update heres the thing. My old computer died on me so I opened up my dad's pen drive and low and behold my document for this in on there from when I tried to get it off of my computer. So now you have a new chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer. I do not own the inuyasha characters I'm jsut borrowing them.

* * *

Kagome drove up to the school and entered the school building. She saw a crowd of people crowded around the glass case that normally held trophies. "Kagome you have got to see this." Kagome heard Sango yell. "See what? What's everybody crowding around?" Kagome asked. "You'll see in a second come on." Sango said. Sango grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and dragged her through the crowd the trophy case. But today instead of trophy's the case held her painting and another's. 

Kagome gasped the portrait was her or at least what looked like her the girl wore a black and white priestess outfit. The outfit was that of the High Priestess of the feudal era. The girl held a black lacquered bow that had an ivory colored stem winding up the shaft. The thorns on it were tipped in red like blood. At the top was a beautifully and intricately painted red rose that had small bits of clear color paint that made it look like a rose fresh from the morning dew. The quiver on her back had the same pattern. The arrows were also lacquered black with what looked like a phoenix feather.

The sword sheath she had was made completely of ivory and was so white it could rival freshly fallen snow. The hilt she had in her hand was gold and blood red diamond shapes showing. On the end of the hilt was a chain it held at the top a six point star made of sapphire with a garnet tear drop in the middle. Under that was a topaz sun, under that was a fire blue spinel crescent, last at the bottom of the chain was a fire blue spinel crescent with an aquamarine six point star in it's prongs with a dark ruby in the middle of the star shaped like a tear.

Her skin was as pale as the moon and contrasted with the raven black hair that went past her butt that was in a low ponytail held by a white ribbon. Her eyes were an icy blue eye's showed great emotion for a painting. The scene behind her was a shrine. It was made of gray stone and stood intimidating behind her. By her sides next to the sidewalk she stood on was a rose garden filled with all different colored roses from white to black.

Rose petals blown by and unseen wind were scattered at her feet and flew around her. Kagome stared at the painting in awe. The girl in the painting looked so much like her yet it didn't at the same time. "Who did this?" Kagome asked Sango. "Um I don't know it never said. Although the painting done by you says it's done by you. I guess whoever painted this didn't want everybody to know." Sango said.

Sesshoumaru drove up to the school in his black BMW and walked into the school. He saw the students crowded around the glass trophy case and went to see what they were looking at. What he saw astonished him. In the portrait beside the one he had painted was a portrait of him or at least what looked like him. He looked to see who painted this portrait and saw in bold letters Higurashi, Kagome. He knew this girl she was in everyone of his classes and his art class as well.

He remembered when she came two days ago. She had sat across from him in art class and kept glancing up at him from time to time. He ignored it thinking she was like all the other girls that seemed to worship him. Then yesterday he remembered the entire class crowding around her saying things about it being like someone. He didn't pay attention as to who but now he knew. He was astonished at the work of the painting. The eyes of the person or rather youkai in the picture had cold emotionless eyes.

Quite a feat for a painting. It was then that the bell rung and he walked to his first period.

Kagome sat in her English class and got out her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Were the gods trying to get her killed by making her Juliet? Every girl had tried to do something bad to her throughout the entire day yesterday. Hopefully today won't be as bad. At least it wouldn't be another kissing scene.

"Good morning class today we will recite Act 2 scene 2 from the beginning this is the famous balcony scene between Juliet and Romeo." Mrs. Johnson said. Kagome mentally groaned she had spoken to soon. "So will my Romeo and Juliet please come up?" Mrs. Johnson said. Kagome and Sesshoumaru got out of their desks and walked to the front. Once they were situated Mrs. Johnson spoke. "Ok I'll tell when Juliet enters and leaves." She said. The two nodded.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Sesshoumaru said bitterly.

"Juliet enters above at a window." Mrs. Johnson said.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art for more fair then she…" Sesshoumaru continued on as did Kagome. When the next kiss scene came up the bell rung.

Kagome sat down in her stool in art class and waited for Mr. Chen to come in. "Good afternoon class. Today we'll be starting a project you are to do at home. It is a project that will last for the next four and a half months. You are to get to know your partner in this time and paint a portrait of that person as you see them. I will give you the partner assignments so you will not partner up with someone you already know." He said. He smirked at the groans he received. He picked up his list and began to read off the names.

"Sango is with Takara, Miroku is with Suichii…." Mr. Chen continued down the list and finally said, "Sesshoumaru you will be partnered up with Kagome. Now to explain the project in more detail. After school for a minimum of an hour the partner you have will join you in anything you do. School or hanging out. Exceptions are personal family affairs that should not have any outsiders join. Do any of you have any objections?" When no one raised a hand he continued on with the mini project that was to be done in class.

Kagome was packing up her belongings after class when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw Sesshoumaru. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Can I help you with something?" Kagome asked. "Since we have to do this project whose house are we going to today?" Sesshoumaru asked in his cold emotionless voice.

"I have to pick up my little brother and I have to baby-sit him everyday except for Fridays. So would you mind coming over to my house after I pick him up?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded his consent and followed Kagome out the school and to her little brother's school in the car.

Kagome got out of the car and stood at the front waiting for her brother. When he came out she gave him and hung and ruffled his hair. "So what you been up to squirt?" Kagome asked. Kagome smiled as her brother went through all the things he did that day. Sesshoumaru watched this from the car and wondered why they were so close.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome stop in front of the sunset shrine and get out. Following her lead he approached the two with his backpack on his back. "Hey Kagome whose he?" Souta asked pointing to the approaching Sesshoumaru. "That's my partner for Art Sesshoumaru. Souta meet Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru my little brother Souta." Kagome said. "I'm not little I'm in the first grade." Souta said. Kagome smiled at her brother, "Ok excuse my mistake Sesshoumaru. Meet my younger brother Souta." Kagome corrected. Souta pouted a little at being called younger but let it slide.

Kagome led the two boys to the shrine on top of the tall staircase and opened the door. "Alight Souta you know the drill." Kagome said. Souta nodded and grabbed her bag from her and proceeded to the kitchen. He put out his homework and school books on one side of the table and Kagome's on the other. While he was doing this Kagome walked to the refrigerator. "Alright looks like mom left us a couple of tuna sandwiches and two boxed lunches for dinner." She said.

When she got up she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. "Come in and make yourself comfortable Sesshoumaru. Souta and I will be doing homework. You're welcome to join us and share our snack." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down and got out his school work.

Kagome set the plate down and began her work. It was silent except for the radio that Kagome had turned on softly to work with. That is until Souta spoke. "Hey Kagome I don't get this math problem could you help me?" Souta asked. Kagome looked up from her science work and nodded. She walked over to his side and looked at the book. What problem are you having trouble with?" She asked.

Souta pointed to a place in the book and explained calmly how to do the problem. Unknown to them Sesshoumaru was watching the entire scene. It amazed him how brother and sister got along like they did. From what he's known from other people and his own experience siblings normally fought with each other over petty reasons. Kagome and Souta seemed to change his opinion somewhat.

After half and hour each person had finished their homework. "Alright that's done now what?" Kagome asked. "Kagome could you play a video game with me please?" Souta asked. "Nu uh no way. Remember last time. I totally creamed you and you ran crying to mom." Kagome said.

"I did not." Souta wined

"Yes you did." Kagome argued  
"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too." Souta realized what he said a second after he said it. "Kagome that was not fair you tricked me." Souta said. "Did not! I just agreed with you. You're the one who said you did go crying to mom." Kagome said putting away her books.

"You cheated you stupid fat head." Souta said. Kagome stopped in the middle of what she was doing and glared at Souta. "What did you just say?" Kagome asked. Souta backed away slowly and ran out the door. "I'm sorry I'll be right back after I kill my brother." Kagome told Sesshoumaru before she ran after her brother outside.

Sesshoumaru followed and watched the two run around the grounds and stop at a large tree with both siblings on either side. This is what he suspected was normal among siblings. Souta ran from the tree and Kagome quickly caught him. She bent down with one arm holding the struggling boy and the other tickling him. Laughter sounded throughout the grounds and the two laughed.

"Do you surrender?" Kagome asked continuing her tickle torture on the poor boy. "N…never." Souta said through his laughter. Kagome just tickled him faster. "Say you surrender." Kagome said. "Alright…Alright I surrender." He said. Kagome continued her tickle torture. "Take back what you said." Kagome demanded. "I take it back." Souta said through his laughter. Kagome seemed satisfied and let him go. A playful smile adorned her lips. "I'll race you back to the house." Kagome said.

At his nod she counted to three and the two were off. Kagome jogged but made it look like she was running. She came second. Souta raised his hands and cheered. "Yay I beat you." He exclaimed. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. "Alright twerp you go and practice on the video game I have to entertain our guest if you need anything we'll be up in my room." Kagome said.

Souta nodded and ran to the living room. Kagome smiled and grabbed her bag. "Come on Sesshoumaru. I warn you though my room is super clean and organized. It kinda creeps people out." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her up to her room.

What he saw surprised him. Her room was totally and completely white. Her bed was to the right of the door and was up against the wall. It was a four poster that had crisp clean white sheets and a white comforter. The canopy was a solid sheet where the curtains were see though and were pulled around the bed. Two feet from the headboard of the bed was the window. Its curtains were also white and lightweight and blew around with the soft breeze coming through her open window.

On the left was a door three feet from the open door. It was a walk in closet and was very organized. It only had white or black tops and a few navy, black, and white vests. The shirts and vest's were oxford and polo style. The pants were black, white, pinstriped, or navy. They were all dress pants except for the rock star jeans. The clothes were organized by size, color, length and shape. Five feet from the closet was a white vanity that matched the bed. A hair brush sat in front of the mirror. To the right of the mirror was a clear vase of white roses.

The only thing that was out of place was the shopping bags at the end of the bed. Besides that the stem of the roses were the only color in the room.

Even her desk and computer were white as was the chair. The only color in the room that belonged was black, navy, white, and green. "I told you it was organized. The white makes the room feel bigger and cleaner. The roses are for decoration and their also my favorite flower. The shopping bags I'm going to donate those clothes to goodwill I don't like the clothes Sango got me. I like to wear business casual. Make yourself at home." Kagome said.

She put her book bag in the closet neatly and shut the door. "Why do you like to wear business casual? Not many girls like to dress up in what they call stuffy clothing." Sesshoumaru asked. He couldn't help himself. No girl he has ever met was as neat and clean as his self.

"I hate what the girls wear these days. Business casual is something comfortable and less revealing. Also I used to wear that stuff and my room was always an absolute mess. That is until…Never mind it's not important." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed. It was then that Souta ran into the room. "Kagome let's go to the park. I hear there's a carnival there. Can we go? Please pretty please?" Souta pleaded.

"You have to ask Sesshoumaru if he wants to go." Kagome told him. Souta turned his puppy eyes to Sesshoumaru. "Can we please go Sesshoumaru please?" Souta asked. Sesshoumaru was taken back at the look he was getting but recovered quickly and nodded. Souta jumped up in the air. "Alright now who's gonna drive?" Souta asked. "I will." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her purse and followed her brother and Sesshoumaru out of her room. "Which park is this carnival at Souta?" Kagome asked. "It's Sukiyaki Park." Souta said. Kagome nodded and put her black high heels on. Sesshoumaru followed suit and led the two to his car.

After a half hour drive the trio got to the park. Souta rushed in after paying admission and ran to every stand that came near him. Kagome followed besides Sesshoumaru at a leisurely pace. "Sesshoumaru it just hit me. Isn't your father the owner of that Takashi Corp.?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"That's right my mom was talking about that something about an arranged marriage to combine our company and his. I didn't listen though. I think it's just one of her ramblings. I just tune her out after she mentions stuff like that. I might take over the business someday but I don't like the gossip that comes with it." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction you couldn't have seen it unless you paid very good attention. 'So this is the girl that father has been talking about. What is the old fool planning?' Sesshoumaru thought. "If your mother owns the business that is just under ours in ranking why do you live on a shrine?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Grandfather left it to us and we thought it would keep the paparazzi away if we lived in a normal house instead of a mansion." Kagome said.

"But don't tell Souta any of this. He thinks the house was a friend's house and we were living with them until we could find a house of our own. Mother and I don't want him exposed to that kind of stuff until he reaches his teen years." Kagome said. "I tell everyone else that too. No one knows our real last name mom gave them her mother's maiden name throw them off. I tell everyone else the same. I told you because you live in the business world and know what it's like." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked down when he heard Souta. "Can we go on the Farris wheel please?" Souta asked. "What you got tired of the booths already?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded an affirmative. Kagome smiled and nodded she then grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him along.

On their way they passed an elderly couple. "Aw honey look what a sweet looking family." The wife said. The husband nodded and they continued on their way following their grandchildren. Sesshoumaru was thrown off by that comment but followed Kagome none the less. Seeing as she had a death grip on his hand trying to keep up with her brother who in turn had a death grip on hers.

"Did you hear what an elderly couple said back there?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked confused, "No why?" She asked. "Nothing never mind." That was the last Sesshoumaru said all night. Kagome looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh we've been here for over four hours. Oh I'm sorry Sesshoumaru we've kept you all day. Why don't you go home and Souta and I will catch the bus." Kagome said.

"That is not acceptable no telling what kind of people ride the bus at this hour. No I'll drive you home and then take my leave." Sesshoumaru said. "Are you sure because we have no problem with riding the bus?" Kagome said holding her half asleep brother on her hip.

"I'm positive you're brother seems to be too tired to walk. I'll take you home and take him to bed." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and followed Sesshoumaru to his car and laid Souta in the back seat. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I know you have better things to do besides taking me and my brother everywhere." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru just nodded and pulled out of the lot.

Half way there he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Kagome asleep and on his shoulder. He decided to let her sleep and continued to her house. Once he pulled up to the shrine he softly shook Kagome awake. "Kagome wake up your home." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome rubbed her eyes and nodded. She got out of the car and tried to carry her little brother but Sesshoumaru gently pushed her aside.

"You are too tired to carry him. I fear if I let you I'd have to take two people to the hospital." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome thanked him and walked up the steps with Sesshoumaru carrying Souta. Souta's head rested on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he walked up the steps.

Kagome led Sesshoumaru to Souta's bedroom and changed her little brother careful not to disturb his sleep. Once he was tucked in bed she kissed him on the forehead and walked to Sesshoumaru and shut the door behind her. Leading him down the steps and to the door she stood with him in the doorway. "Thank you again for putting up with my brother and me. I know since you are the heir to the company your father owns you have better things to do then take a girl and her little brother to the fair." Kagome said.

"It was fine I had nothing to do anyway. Good night Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. "Good night Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. She gave him a quick hug and shut the door behind him. Sesshoumaru walked to his car and took a last look at the house as the last light turned off. Shaking his head he started his car and left for home where the chaos would begin.

Sesshoumaru walked through the door and mentally counted to ten. "3…2…1." Just on time his father, step mother, and half brother walked into the room.

"Where have you been Sesshoumaru? You know you have to be more careful incase those out to ruin us get you." That was Inutasho his father.

"Sesshoumaru are you hungry I had the cook leave something in the fridge for you." That was Sakura his stepmother who was forever trying to get in his good graces. Like that would ever happen.

"Hey why do you smell like a girl?" And last but not least Inuyasha who was two years younger then he and living proof of how long his fathers affair went on behind his late mothers back.

At Inuyasha's statement the chatter stopped. "I was out because I had to spend and hour with a girl for an art project. We went to the fair at her little brothers urging and lost track of time. I smell like her because she fell asleep on me during the drive to her house. No if you excuse me I want to get to bed." Sesshoumaru said.

"What about homework?" Inutasho asked. "She and her brother have an after school ritual that they do homework once they step through the house. Quite intriguing really. She and her brother get along more then I have seen other siblings get along." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up stairs.

"Inuyasha is your sibling and you get along just fine." Sakura said. Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at her. "That is not my sibling just something you gave birth to with my two timing father. He is in no way my sibling. And what you perceive at getting along is pure disgust and the times we ignore the others presence. He is no more my brother then you are my mother." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.

Sesshoumaru continued p the stairs even when his father said, "No see hear young man." Sesshoumaru said nothing and just ignored the man and continued up to his bedroom. He could hear Sakura's sobs even up in his bedroom. He didn't care as far as he was concerned she wasn't related to him at all, nor was she his mother. His mother died a long time ago from a broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppl well here's the other chapter of A High School Story. Eh my muse is gone so I'm working on it as best I can ok. And to clarify the portrait of Sesshoumaru looked exactly as I described it in chapter 1. So with that done on with the story.

Sesshoumaru drove to school and saw Kagome walking alone on the street on the way to school. Curious he pulled over and drove along side her. Kagome looked up when she noticed a car following her and her face lit up when she saw it was Sesshoumaru. "Good Morning Sesshoumaru." She said simply. "Kagome why are you walking to school this early?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well mom's car broke down yesterday and I normally come to school early except the past few days I had to drop Souta off at school. So to get to the school as early as I normally do I'm walking and letting mom borrow my car." Kagome explained. "I'll give you a ride to school no telling what kind of people are out here at this time." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled and thanked him and got into the passengers seat when he pulled over.

On the way to school it was silent except for at a stop light when Sesshoumaru remembered something. "Kagome did you really paint that picture that's in the trophy case?" he asked. Startled Kagome jumped when his question disrupted the silence of the car. "Wha… Oh you mean the one I painted and used you to start it. Yea that was me. Sorry I was kinda inspiration less and I had a wonderful idea when I saw you. I'm sorry if you're offended by it." Kagome said. The only answer she was met with was silence.

Once they reached the school Kagome thanked him for the ride and walked to the art room. Once she was there she looked around for Mr. Chen and asked if she could paint here before school started. She was given a positive answer. She walked into the main art room pulled out a new canvas and water color paints and began painting what she saw in her minds eye. Slow deliberate strokes and Mr. Chen's traditional Asian instrumental music were the only things heard. Kagome was so concentrated on her painting that she didn't notice when Mr. Chen walked up behind her observing her painting. "This is magnificent work. Where did you learn to paint like that?" Mr. Chen asked. Kagome jumped up a little careful not to mark her painting in the process. She turned around and replied, "My mother is a painter so I took after her. I've been taking lessons since I was five."

He nodded and walked off allowing her to continue her painting. Once again she was startled by a voice permeating the quiet of the room. "The students are just about coming in. You better get to your locker if you don't want to be late." Someone said. For the second time that day Kagome jumped and looked behind her. There Sango stood observing her work. "Sango don't do that. That's the second time today someone has almost scared me to death." Kagome announced. "Sorry I couldn't help it you were so into your painting that I just had to interrupt. What is that anyway?" Sango asked.

So far painted upon the canvas was a sunset with a charcoal drawing of a young girl holding herself as she cried while something towered over her. "Oh it's nothing just something I decided to paint for no reason at all." Kagome said as she put the canvas in her hiding spot. "Come on we're going to be late." Kagome said as she dragged Sango out of the room leaving all discussion of the poor crying girl in the painting a faint memory.

"Alright class today we're going to head over to the auditorium to practice for the play. This is so you can get used to the environment and know where you're supposed to stand and such so take all your things." Mrs. Johnson said. The class gathered all their things and followed their teacher out of the room to the large auditorium the school had. Once there she instructed all her students to sit in the front rows. "Now we're going to start out at the beginning so will my chorus please come up?" Mrs. Johnson said. Takara, Suichi, and Yuka each walked up to the stage.

"Two households both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers taker their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could

Remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of out stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, out toil shall strive to

mend." After the trio was finished the entire class started to clap. "Wonderful that was great keep doing it that way and it will be perfect." Mrs. Johnson said.

During lunch Kagome walked to the art room again after explaining to her friends where she was going. Once she got there she was given permission by Mr. Chen to continue working more on her painting and that she would be allowed to everyday as long as she told him she was there. Kagome nodded and once again took out the water color paints and her canvas. She sat in front of the painting contemplating what to do next and immersed herself into the painting once again. Unknown to her the Sesshoumaru walked into the classroom and observed her as she had a look of utmost concentration on her face as she painted her picture. He was amazed or at least as amazed as someone like him would be when he saw her picture.

It featured a girl standing alone in a forest holding herself as a shadowed figure towered over her. The back drop started as a beautiful sunset that faded into black and gray the further it went down. The forest the girl stood in was dead and no leaves or grass touched the forlorn landscape. Tears ran down the girls face. Sesshoumaru tried to get a good look at the persons face but found that she had purposely did that so you would not be able to see the persons face. Sesshoumaru was surprised somewhat that a girl that seemed as happy go lucky as Kagome would paint such a mournful painting.

He sat behind her and watched as she painted and as she jumped when the bell signaling lunch was over rang. Kagome calmly put away her paints and washed out the brushes and finally put away her painting and brought out a painting she was doing for the class. Although this one was more bright and cheerful compared to the other one. When Kagome turned around she once again nearly jumped out of her own skin when she saw he was standing there. "Sesshoumaru how long were you sitting there?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he just sat there and stared out of the window to his left. Kagome shrugged and went back to gathering her supplies for her painting.

After the bell rang signaling the end of the school day Kagome gathered her things and waited by her car for Sesshoumaru to come and get her. After about ten minutes she saw his silver white hair heading toward her. "Good afternoon Sesshoumaru." Kagome greeted. "Good afternoon Kagome. Today I have kendo class at a dojo out of town." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh really well then I'll just get my little brother and we'll follow you is that alright?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome got into her car and followed him to Souta's school. After Souta got in the car Kagome filled him in. "Sesshoumaru has a kendo class outside of town today and since I have to be by him for an hour everyday at least we're going to go with him. So here's our change in schedule once we get to the dojo we are going to do our homework wherever we can sit whether it is in the dojo where he trains our outside. Then once we're done we can watch if it's ok with his sensei and him alright?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded and looked ahead. "Oh and I almost forgot if your good I'll take you out to eat." Kagome said. Souta cheered and thanked his sister.

At the dojo Sesshoumaru informed his sensei that Kagome and Souta were here for a school project and asked his sensei if they could stay and watch. His sensei consented and the siblings sat in a corner with their books and began their homework.

Kagome was working on her science homework when she looked up to see that her brother wasn't even trying to do his homework. His attention was on the people practicing in the dojo. Curious as to what has captured her brother's attention she also looked at the students and was amazed. Sesshoumaru was standing in the circle fighting against everyone in the dojo. He dodged and attacked his opponents with speed and grace. To any bystander it would look more like a well practiced dance. Souta and Kagome each watched as he spared against the class until it was over. Once Sesshoumaru showered, changed, and came out again Souta ran up to him. "Wow you were so cool. You were like hiya and the other guy was like oh no! Then you were like haaa and the others guys were like ahh!" Souta went on until Kagome finished packing up their things and walked to the two. "Ok Souta that's enough Sesshoumaru just finished training let him breath." Kagome said. Souta nodded and ran around trying to imitate Sesshoumaru. "Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow unless you want to come with us to get some dinner." Kagome said. After Kagome finished that sentence Sesshoumaru's stomach growled.

"I thing your stomach answered for you. Just follow my car and we'll go eat is that alright?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome called Souta over and they all walked to their respective cars.

Ok here's the deal. My word possessor is locked up on me so I can't add anything to this story. I'm updating this at school. So I won't have anything else up until my word processor is fixed. Ok. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this fic. I'll update asap.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome's car to the nearest fast food restaurant that had a place for her brother to play. "Well it might not be what you're used to but well you know." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru once they met up. He understood what she meant since she was talking about her mother not wanting her brother to know about the family business just yet. "It's fine." Sesshoumaru said before following Kagome and her brother in the WacDonalds. Souta rushed of to the play area where they had video games set up.

A few minutes later the three were sitting down eating calmly. Well at least Sesshoumaru and Kagome were Souta was wolfing down his food like there was no tomorrow. "Souta slow down the games aren't going anywhere and besides Sesshoumaru might have to go home soon. So when we finish eating we got to leave." Kagome told her brother. Souta just nodded and continued eating before he finished in no time and ran off. Kagome sighed, "Why do I even bother?" She wondered. Her head snapped up then as well, "Hey I just remembered he didn't even finish his homework. He was too busy watching you. I have to get him for that later. Oh and Sesshoumaru I think you got yourself a new admirer. Souta was quite taken with your swordsmanship." Kagome informed the indifferent man beside her. "As long as this one does not throw himself at me asking for a date like some common whore like some girls at school." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome giggled at that as she remembered the girls who fell over themselves to just get a look at him. "Yea that's true. I kinda feel bad for you." Kagome said, "I'm just glade I don't have to deal with things like that. To the boys I'm just another ordinary girl that looks way to business like for their tastes. Although a lot of girls fawn over you because of your money as well as your looks. Another reason I love people not knowing about my fortune. You never know if someone loves you for you or your money." Kagome said. "That is true. Although I do believe that the girls at our school fawn over me for my money." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was just about to say something else when some girl walked up to them and started talking to Sesshoumaru. "Hello Sesshoumaru what are you doing in a place like this. I would have thought you would be in one of those really expensive restaurants not a dump like this. And with people like that." She said sneering when she caught sight of Kagome.

"This Sesshoumaru is here of his own will with my partner for a school project." Sesshoumaru said. The girl sat down and touched Sesshoumaru's arm. "Oh you poor baby you were forced to go to this dump for a school project weren't you." The girl said. "I suggest you remove your arm from my person or I will do it for you. Also did this Sesshoumaru not just say that I am here of my own free will?" Sesshoumaru asked. Just then Souta walked up and shoved the girl out of his seat he had heard the way she talked about his sister and didn't like it. "Oh I'm sorry did I just push you out of my chair? I didn't see you because you were so skinny. Isn't it time for you to go puke out your lunch now?" Souta asked while he took a sip of his soda. The girl who was sitting on the floor looked up at him and stood up. "Why you little." She started but didn't finish because Kagome stood up. "Little what? I suggest that you not finish that sentence unless it ends with angel." Kagome said. "Oh yea and what are you going to do about it?" the girl sneered. Kagome took a step forward and stared at the girl in the eye. "Do you really want to find out?" Kagome asked her voice so cold it could melt the core of the earth. The girl huffed and turned tail to leave. Kagome calmly sat down again. "So Souta you ready to come home because I'm sure Sesshoumaru would like to go home now." Kagome said. Souta nodded and all three of them got up and left.

It had been a month since Kagome went with Sesshoumaru to his training. Currently she was walking home alone. Sesshoumaru had some family business to attend to and promised to join her later. As she walked by an alleyway she was suddenly grabbed around the waist and slammed against the wall. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" a voice asked. Kagome could smell a strong odor of whiskey on the mans breath. "Please let me go." Kagome pleaded. "Hmm I don't think so. How's about you and I go and have some fun." He said as he ran a hand up her side. "No. Someone please help!" Kagome shouted. "Help Please."

Kagome was silenced by the man roughly forcing his lips upon her own. Kagome struggled and much as she could. Screaming against the mans mouth her struggles became more fierce as she felt him unbutton her blouse. She kneed him in the groin and ran as soon as he let her go but was tackled to the ground. "No help!" The man smacked her as he straddled her waist his attack on her blouse renewed with more vigor. Kagome screamed as loud as she could and the next thing she knew the man was shoved off of her.

Opening her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru standing over her fist raised. Scrambling to her feet Kagome ran to him and buried her face in his chest clutching his shirt as she cried. "Get out of hear." Sesshoumaru said with no emotion in his voice. His tone was so cold he could give Antarctica a run for its money. Scrambling was all Kagome heard before warm arms wrapped around her in an embrace. "Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. Although his voice was cold Kagome knew he cared. "I was so scared. Thank you Sesshoumaru. Thank you so much." Kagome said still clutching onto his shirt. "Come on I'll take you to my home. It's Friday you said you didn't have to watch him today correct?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded. "Button your blouse and we'll go." Kagome did as told but didn't move from Sesshoumaru's side and his arm didn't move from her shoulder. Kagome leaned into him still terrified from her near rape experience.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the mansion and led Kagome upstairs to his room. Sesshoumaru opened the door and Kagome gasped. This wasn't a bedroom it was more like a suite. The room was huge about the size of her living room with cathedral ceilings with a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted a deep red with ebony trimming although the ceiling was white which contrasted with the dark walls. The carpet was a wine red that was soft and plush under her toes. A king sized four poster bed sat in the middle of the room flanked by two black lacquer nightstands. The curtains were black silk with a large silver crescent moon on each side. The sheets were also black silk and the blanket maroon. On the wall opposite the door were display cases of many different weapons from many different eras. The ones that stood out the most were the three in the middle they were crossed the one on the bottom was rusty with a warn and beaten handle. The one on top was in a sleek black sheath with a traditional handle covering.

One the wall to her right was a huge fan that was made of canvas that was painted with a winter mountain top reflected on the clear lake under it. A beautiful forest surrounded it on its left was an open door she saw led to a huge indoor hot spring. On the left was a majestic palace surrounded by a beautiful garden. On its right was a door that was open which showed a huge walk in closet. Full of dress shirts of different colors mostly dark and white dress pants ties and blazers. "Your room is wonderful." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru led her to the bed. He tied up the curtains on all of the sides and opened the windows on the wall behind it to allow in some light. " Hmm I suppose. Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded yes I'm much better now thank you." Kagome said. Just then the door opened. "Sesshoumaru Jaken said you came home with a girl. Who is she?" The woman asked. "That is no business of yours Sakura. Now remove yourself from my doorway." Sesshoumaru said.

"Now see here." Sakura began. "No. You have no right to order me around you are not my mother now leave." Sesshoumaru said before closing the door. "Sesshoumaru who was that?" Kagome asked. "That would be Inuyasha's mother Sakura my step mother." Sesshoumaru said stressing the step as he sat down near the foot of his bed as Kagome sat in the middle. "But that would mean Inuyasha is your half brother but that can't be right. You two are around the same age maybe a year apart. But you told me your parents were married for year and that your mother died three years ago." Kagome said. "Inuyasha is tangible truth to the affair my father had behind my mothers back. He married Sakura a month after my mother's death. She died of a broken heart. She found out about the affair and stopped eating, sleeping, and talking all together." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. What was she like?" Kagome asked. "My mother?"

"Yes, what was she like. Did she look like you? What was her personality like? What did she like to do? You know that kind of stuff." As if remembering it would be rude Kagome quickly added. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer my curiosity will get me is so much trouble some day." Kagome said. "No it's alright. My mother was a kind lady. I look very much like her except her hair was jet black much like yours. Her skin was also pale. She was a very sickly person and the doctors say it was a wonder she survived my birth but it was unlikely that she could have another. So her condition made her stay inside. But she didn't let that stop her. She made a room in this house just for her to be filled with plant life. She made an outdoor sanctuary inside. She visited it frequently watering the plants as I helped. She read many book to me in there. I remember the many lectures her nurse gave her. She just smiled apologetically and promised not to do it again. She never followed her word. My father was never around so it was me and her all the time. I used to tell her everything.

"She was a carefree spirit nothing could bring her down. Except this one thing. My father and mother were in an arranged marriage. My mother loved my father with her whole heart unfortunately the feelings were not returned. My mother found out about the affair and her condition slowly deteriorated. She no longer laughed or spent time in the garden she just sat in bed wasting away until her last breath. I was by her side then. Her last words were 'I forgive you Inutasho.' I was furious. My father was notified of my mother but did not even show up to wish her a farewell." Sesshoumaru said his hands clenching into fists. Kagome saw this and gently placed her hands over his own relaxing them. "This is just a guess but if your mother forgave your father on her deathbed do you not think you should as well? At least try to give Sakura a chance.

"I'm not saying you have to love her as your mother or treat her like one. Because she has no right to ask that of you. But at lease try to act like an acquaintance?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose that is acceptable." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled a bright smile. "That's good. Now what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked. "Nothing really." Sesshoumaru said. "Do you have a TV?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru got up and reached over into a nightstand and produced a remote control and pressed a button and the wall in front of the bed opened to reveal a sixty inch plasma screen. "Great we can just watch TV." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and the two lay next to each other and slowly dozed off. Sesshoumaru woke up a few hours later and found Kagome asleep next to him her legs curled up as she snuggled into his side. Sesshoumaru tired shaking her awake but she just groaned and shifted. Sighing Sesshoumaru called her mother and informed her that Kagome would be spending the night.

Surprisingly she agreed with no arguments granted she has been acquainted with Sesshoumaru for a month it still surprised him about her lack of argument about her daughter staying at a male's house. Putting down the phone Sesshoumaru place Kagome gently under the covers and closed the blinds. He lay down on top of the blanket turned of the TV and hide it once more then proceeded to sleep. Sesshoumaru woke up with the sun once again and noticed something was different. Opening his eyes he found that he was under the covers with his arms wrapped around something. Looking down he was met with a head of raven black hair. Memories from the previous night came back to him as he realized that the woman in his arms was Kagome. He heard Kagome sigh and snuggle more into his chest mumbling something about forests and rain. He lay there and wonder how he got under the covers when he caught sight of the clock on the opposite night stand. "Hm it's six and a Saturday. I'll let her sleep." Sesshoumaru thought. He gently pulled away from Kagome and walked out the door.

Kagome woke up and looked around the room. "Wait this isn't my room. For one it's way too big. And two it's red." Memories of the previous day hit her. "That was kind of him to take care of me. But he wouldn't have to if I could fight on my own. What would daddy say?" Shaking her head Kagome pulled the covers back and made the bed sure that Sesshoumaru also did likewise. She walked to the door and looked around. Seeing no one around she walked out of the bedroom fully and walked down the hall. She was too distraught yesterday to notice the many paintings and works of art that littered the hallway. Most of the items looking like they either came from or were themed after the Feudal era. Since she was so busy looking at the walls she failed to notice where she was going and bumped into something or rather someone. Looking up Kagome saw someone who greatly resembled Sesshoumaru except he was a little older looking.

"Ah you must be the girl Sesshoumaru talked about. The one that gets along with her brother." He said. "Yes sir. I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you. I was not looking where I was going. My name is Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome said holding out her hand. "Takashi, Inutasho. Ah I know where I've seen you before. Your Sakura's daughter yes I've heard about you. Next to take over the family company are you?" Inutasho asked. "Yes sir." Kagome replied. "Yes well Sesshoumaru is in his study. I shall lead you to him follow me." Inutasho promptly turned around and started walking Kagome trailing him. After numerous turns and hallways Kagome decided that it was too confusing to try to keep straight. This house was a maze. Finally after almost half in hour to Kagome which in reality was only a couple of minutes. Inutasho stopped in front of a set of mahogany double doors. "Sesshoumaru is inside there. Probably looking over some business documents. Feel free to help out." Inutasho said. "Are you sure about that sir. Our companies are technically rivals." Kagome said. "Not for long." Inutasho muttered under his breath. "What was that sir?" Kagome asked. "Oh it's nothing. I trust you not to do anything to bad." With that he took off.

"Strange man." Kagome said before opening the doors. Kagome was officially in heaven. This room was huge. It looked like the ball room was altered into a library. There were two levels. A mahogany wood spiral staircase led to a walkway to the second level. Books littered the walls. Bookshelves took up the wall so you couldn't even see walls. (think of the library in Beauty and the Beast) The wall in front of her was a window the entire thing from floor to ceiling was glass. It looked out into the vast garden with a fountain in the middle with cobblestone walkways leading to it from the four cardinal directions. "I take it from your expression that you like my study." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked back to him and found him sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. The desk like the shelves was rose wood with a mother of pearl design. "Like it? I love it. I have died and gone to heaven. I wish my study looked like this. But alas my study is just a dusty room in the corner of the house." Kagome sighed dramatically.

Sesshoumaru just continued his work. "Did you have a nice sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes thank you for letting me stay." Kagome was silent a minute then frantic. "I forgot to tell mom. She must be so worried. How can I be so irresponsible? Daddy would kill me." Kagome muttered the last part. "Do not fret Kagome I called your mother to inform her of your whereabouts." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome visible relaxed when something else popped up in her mind. "Sesshoumaru could train me. He's a pretty accomplished fighter from what I saw." Voicing her thoughts Kagome asked Sesshoumaru to train her to fight. "Why would you want to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday." Kagome said. "Alright. We shall begin today and now. One of the maids will get you suitable attire to train in. I shall meet you in the dojo on our grounds." Sesshoumaru said. He got up after putting his things away and called for someone. A young girl appeared at the door dressed in a modest light blue dress with a waist apron. "Yes Sir?" She asked. "Take Kagome to get some suitable attire for training and lead her to the dojo when she is finished." Sesshoumaru said. The maid bowed and looked to Kagome. "Follow me miss." She said. Kagome nodded and waved a quick good bye to Sesshoumaru.

Twenty minutes later Kagome found herself in the dojo on the grounds of the Takashi lands. Kagome looked in aw of her surrounding. The dojo was huge about the size of a football field. The wall to her left was filled with various weapons from senbon needles to a ball and scythe. The wall opposite that was full of wooden swords made from various types of wood. Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the room waiting for her. "I assume that you have no former training of any kind. Today we will just work on the basic hand to hand combat defense moves. You will more than likely need to defend yourself rather than attack someone. Every day after school for one hour you will come to my dojo and we will train. This will be the hour we spend together for the art assignment. Is that fair enough?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru walked over to her explaining the first move.


End file.
